Hate me
by Azturial
Summary: Un pequeño y algo triste songfic hecho con la canción "Hate me" de Blue October. Narrado en primera persona por Draco Malfoy, después de que la guerra terminara. Draco/Hermione.


I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head

**Hate me**

**Blue October**

_**I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head**_

_**They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed**_

_**Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone**_

La veo caminar, con la mirada agachada y unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Nunca en mi vida pensé que me encontraría tan solo y mucho menos pensé que sería por culpa de ella. Maldita vida que me tocó. Si es que a esta inmensa soledad se le puede llamar vida.

_**Playing movies in my head**_

_**That make a porno feel like home**_

_**Theres a burning in my pride**_

_**A nervous bleeding in my brain**_

Y estos malditos recuerdos que me azotan, torturándome lentamente. Recuerdos buenos, malos, intrascendentes… pero todos vinculados con ella. Con esa chica que observo caminar lentamente y que al girarse, se encuentra con mis ojos. Y esta lenta tortura es mi culpa, así que no me puedo quejar…

Pero solo así podrá ser feliz. Es orgullosa, pero se que le duele. Pero es mejor que sufra un poco ahora y no toda la vida. Lo que yo quiero es que sea feliz.

_**An ounce of peace is all I want for you.**_

_**Will you never call again?**_

_**And will you never say that you love me just to put in my face?**_

_**And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space**_

Mejor. Por que una vida atada a mi, la haría total y completamente miserable y yo no podría soportar ver como su espíritu aventurero, vivaracho y feliz se convierta en uno sombrío, apagado, sin vida… No por mi culpa.

_**Hate me today**_

_**Hate me tomorrow**_

_**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**_

Mejor odiame, Hermione. Odiame con toda tu alma. Estoy preparado para ver que me odies, que me desprecies… que me trates como la peor de las alimañas. Pero no estoy dispuesto a soportar ver como la alegría se va de tus ojos al verme.

_**I'm sober now for 3 whole months**_

_**It's one accomplishment that you helped me with**_

_**The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing**_

_**I won't touch again**_

Y trataré de olvidarte, aunque se de sobra que no lo lograré. Pero espero que mi estancia en Azkaban me ayude a no pensar tanto en los momentos felices que pasé a tu lado. No te mentiré: no seré feliz, por que solo podría serlo a tu lado. Pero al menos estaré en paz, por que tú tal vez con un poco de tiempo sanes la herida que te causó mi amor.

_**In my sick way**_

_**I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night**_

_**While I was busy waging wars on myself,**_

_**You were trying to stop the fight**_

_**You never doubted my warped opinions**_

_**On things like suicidal hate**_

Y te agradezco. Por que se que no me merecía tu compasión, tu cariño y mucho menos tu amor. Por que soy completamente culpable de varias atrocidades que te azotaron, por que no merecía tu perdón. Pero tú sin juzgarme, me aceptaste. Aunque se que es este momento se que te arrepientes por brindarme tu amor… te juro que fue lo más maravilloso de esta hedionda vida que me tocó.

_**You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take**_

_**So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind**_

_**And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind**_

Me acompañaste, fuiste mi amiga y mi amor. Me trataste de sacar de un pozo donde había caído. Y aunque no lo lograste, te amo. Eso fue lo que lograste en mí. Que mi corazón se derritiera ante tus atenciones y tus miradas. Que me sonrojara por primera vez, que quisiera cambiar al mundo para que tú ya no sufrieras. Pero no puedes amarme, Hermione. Por que sufrirás. Olvídame. Olvida todo.

_**Hate me today**_

_**Hate me tomorrow**_

_**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**_

Y ódiame. Por que no merecía tu amor. Por que a pesar de tus esfuerzos… no cambié. No me esforzé lo suficiente. Y por eso... por eso soy un cobarde. Por que ni este amor fue suficiente como para sacar el valor para llevarlo delante.

_**Hate me in ways**_

_**Yeah ways hard to swallow**_

_**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**_

Por que se que serás feliz, Hermione. Eres fuerte, se que esto quedará enterrado en el olvido. Por algo eres una Gryffindor. Por algo eres mejor que yo. Por algo solo tu pudiste entrar a mi corazón.

_**And with a sad heart I**__** say bye to you and wave**_

_**Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made**_

_**And like a baby boy I**__** never was a man**_

Siento como me miras con tristeza y me partes el alma. Pero los aurores han llegado, para salvar el día... Que estúpido. Hasta en estas ocaciónes sigo siendo irónico. Me apresan y me jalan por el brazo izquierdo, en el que queda la huella de la marca que guió mi vida hasta antes de conocerte. Hasta antes de conocer una mejor vida a la que tengo en realidad.

_**Until I**__** saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand**_

_**And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"**_

_**Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be**_

_**And then she whispered "how can you do this to me?"**_

Lo que daría por ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tranquila y sincera que me llegó a lo más profundo del alma cuando la observé por primera vez e iba dirigida a mí… Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera pensar en mí de manera diferente. Una manera... tan solo a TU manera.

Pero esa sonrisa no volverá a suceder. Al menos no para mí.

_**Hate me today**_

_**Hate me tomorrow**_

_**Hate me for all the things i didn't do for you**_

_**Hate me in ways**_

_**Yeah ways hard to swallow**_

_**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you**_

Me dejan en una maloliente celda, después de un viaje hasta Azkaban. El Mar del Norte? Donde mierda esta eso…? Una sonrisa se cuela en mis labios pálidos y un poco amoratados. Tú sabrías donde está. Me explicarías pacientemente, como en esas interminables sesiones extras de Aritmancia en la biblioteca…

Un mísero catre espera a que me acueste y simplemente pierda la voluntad de vivir. Pero no cuenta con que mi voluntad de vivir se quedó contigo. Contigo y con nadie más. Y mientras cada día despierte y me pierda en tu recuerdo… no perderé la voluntad. La voluntad de volver a ver esa sonrisa tan sincera, llena de felicidad, de tranquilidad, tan simple y llena de vida. Simplemente… Tu sonrisa.

Hola, mis queridas lectoras!! Bno, y lectores, xq ahora stoy segura d k 1 de mis lectores es un chico!! Y lo mejor es k es de mi school!! Jeje.

De hecho… este pequeñísimo songfic va dedicado a ti, Iván, erez mi mejor amigo, no se te olvide nunk!! Aki sta la dedicatoria k te debía. Por apoiarme siempre en todo y ser la causa de risas, desgracias, y atrocidades en la school y en nuestras vidas personales!! Me has llenado de momentos invaluables, amigo! ;D

No es mucho, pero t lo mereces (comenzando por soportarme)…xD

Y a todos los demás, que leyeron este songfic… me podrían dejar un review?? Muxisimas gracias!! Se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Blue October y me puse a escribir. Uff… k loco, no?? (si la kieren escuchar, solo busquenla en youtube)

Bno, espero sus reviews, por fa!!


End file.
